


Tam, gdzie cię odnajdę

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post Reichenbach, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy u Johna stwierdzono białaczkę, w jego życiu zmienia się więcej, niż by przypuszczał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Na umówione spotkanie doktor Barnes spóźnia się ponad piętnaście minut. John siedzi w poczekalni, opanowany, jednak nie całkowicie spokojny; w jego umyśle przejawiają się kolejne scenariusze rozmów, z różnymi opcjami i medycznymi nazwami chorób. Rozważa je po kolei, jeden po drugim, a każdy kolejny wydaje mu się coraz bardziej absurdalny. Wreszcie w ciemnym, oświetlonym tylko jedną żarówką, bo reszta najwyraźniej jest przepalona, pustym korytarzu słyszy szybki, lecz równomierny rytm kroków. John podnosi się na chwilę i Barnes szybko ściska jego dłoń i bełkocze przeprosiny, otwiera drzwi do swojego gabinetu, ale póki John nie słyszy zaproszenia, nie wchodzi.

Mija kilka kolejnych cichych, samotnych minut i wreszcie Barnes wychodzi i kiwa w stronę Johna głową, a potem znów znika w swoim gabinecie. John wstaje i powoli wchodzi do środka.

Gabinet Barnesa kontrastuje z ciemnym korytarzem: ściany są sterylnie, szpitalnie białe, lekko pożółkłe, co widać tylko w odpowiednim świetle. Krzesło lekarza stoi tyłem do okna, przy niewielkim stalowym biurku z drewnianymi elementami. Za oknem widać tylko gęste, szare chmury i łagodny zarys przyćmionego przez nie słońca. John siada w drewnianym, sztywnym krześle.

― Przejdę od razu do konkretów, John, bo wiem, że w twoim przypadku nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę. ― John potwierdza delikatnym, pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Ściany nagle wydają mu się jakby bielsze. ― To białaczka. Konkretniej, ostra białaczka limfoblastyczna.  
John zaciska wargi i na moment przymyka powieki, tylko na chwilę, aż świat obok niego przestanie wirować i uspokoi się, i wróci do normy.

― Jakie są rokowania? ― pyta, nie patrząc na drugiego lekarza.

Mężczyzna zwleka z odpowiedzią.

― Jeśli zaczniemy leczenie od razu… to około czterdzieści procent na pełne wyzdrowienie. Musisz sobie jednak zdawać sprawę, że remisja po pierwszej fazie chemioterapii występuje u nawet siedemdziesięciu procent pacjentów.

John kiwa głową, gest akceptacyjno-pokojowy, wystudiowany i neutralny. Nie zastanawia się, kiedy zdążył uciec od emocji.

― To wszystko? ― Wreszcie patrzy na Barnesa, unikając jego oczu.

― Póki co, tak. Postaram się wszystko załatwić jak najszybciej, ale sam doskonale wiesz, jak jest. Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy już wszystko będzie gotowe. ― Doktor wstaje i uściskają sobie dłonie w niemym pożegnaniu. ― Trzymaj się, John. ― Barnes poklepuje go jeszcze po przedramieniu, John znów przytakuje skinieniem głowy i wychodzi na korytarz, który wydaje mu się ciemniejszy niż wcześniej.

Londyn stoi w popołudniowych korkach, bezlistne gałęzie drżą przy podmuchach lekkiego, wczesnojesiennego wiatru, zwilżane ciepłą mżawką. John stawia kołnierz w swojej czarnej kurtce, wciska dłonie do kieszeni i maszeruje w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Omija najbliższy przystanek, ten tuż przy szpitalu, i idzie do kolejnego. Przystanki autobusowe przy szpitalach budzą w nim dziwny rodzaj niepokoju; zawsze z jednym pasażerem, który może jutro już nie wsiądzie do tego ani żadnego innego autobusu, albo zupełnie opuszczone, tak jakby nikt stąd nie miał już dokąd wracać. John nie chce zmierzać się teraz z tym uczuciem, ani ze spojrzeniami pozostałych pasażerów, kiedy z wynikami morfologii i rozmazu szpiku wsiądzie do autobusu i stanie tam obok zwyczajnych ludzi, czując się jak zwyczajny człowiek, a przecież już dłużej nim nie będąc; nie jest zwyczajny, jest napiętnowany, napiętnowany chorobą, nie, już tu nie należy. John nie ma teraz siły się z tym mierzyć.

Wraca do swojego mieszkania przy Duncan Street, pierwszy raz od parunastu miesięcy ciesząc się, że nie mieszka już na Baker Street; samo wyobrażenie pani Hudson, pytającej, co u niego słychać i jak się czuje, i samo wyobrażenie sceny, kiedy informuje ją o chorobie… Cieszy się, że nie mieszka już na Baker Street.  
Zalewa kubek z zieloną herbatą, kładąc wyniki badań na stole w kuchni. Siada na jednym z krzeseł, chowa twarz w dłoniach i próbuje zastanowić się, co ma robić dalej. Musi wziąć urlop z pracy; płatnego zostało mu dwadzieścia jeden dni, a potem zwolni się lub dostarczy zwolnienie lekarskie, zależnie od tego, jak źle będzie. Lubi i ceni Sarah i nie chce być dla niej problemem. Prostuje głowę i przeciąga się krótko, słysząc chrobotanie w stawach. Herbata stygnie w kubku, ale w międzyczasie traci na nią ochotę. Zerka na telefon niemal w tym samym momencie, kiedy stół drży lekko od wibracji połączenia przychodzącego.

John odbiera bez zastanowienia.

― Watson ― mówi pusto.

― John, z tej strony Mark Barnes, sprawdziłem terminarze i możemy zacząć, niestety, dopiero od przyszłej środy. Ale pracuję też w dobrej prywatnej klinice…

― Przyszła środa może być. ― John nie daje mu dokończyć.

― W porządku, jak uważasz. W takim razie zaczynamy z chemioterapią, będziesz potrzebował miesięcznego urlopu z pracy.

― Jasne ― odpowiada John głucho.

― I to póki co tyle, w środę przyjdź na czczo… o reszcie pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę.

― Tak.

― Ach, i może być potrzebny ktoś z rodziny, w razie czego, żeby był, podpisać kilka dokumentów, nic wielkiego, tylko żeby się zabezpieczyć…

― Postaram się poprosić siostrę.

― Byłoby dobrze. ― Barnes odchrząka. ― To tyle z informacji, do zobaczenia, John.

John rozłącza się bez pożegnania.

Więc zostało mu dziewięć dni: dziewięć dni w miarę normalnego życia w szarej codzienności londyńskich ciemnych ulic, w porażającej samotności, dziewięć dni i później wszystko się zmieni, choć sam nie był pewien, w którą stronę. Nie był jednak przekonany, czy było coś gorszego od tego, czym jego życie stało się po samobójstwie Sherlocka: ponurą, bezsensowną egzystencją, zasypianiem późno w nocy tylko po to, by rano zjeść skromne śniadanie i wyjść do pracy, która nie mogła być mu bardziej obojętna, i zaraz po niej wrócić do pustego, przerażająco cichego mieszkania, i położyć się bez najmniejszej nawet nadziei na lepsze czy choćby inne jutro. Czasami bez celu błądził po ulicach Londynu i to było jeszcze gorsze, widzieć miasto, które żyje, i ludzi, normalnie oddychających, a nie tylko wciągających powietrze do ściśniętych płuc, ludzi uśmiechających się do siebie lub spacerujących, śpieszących się gdzieś, gdzie John nie miał już dłużej wstępu. Czuł się pusty, zniszczony w środku, bezwartościowy. Jednego dnia stracił wszystko, stracił siebie, ponieważ należał do Sherlocka i tylko do niego, i tylko jemu zawdzięczał to, że w ogóle mógł kiedyś _żyć_.

Herbata zupełnie wystygła.

* * *

 

Rano budzi się bardzo wcześnie, przed szóstą; leży jeszcze chwilę w łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, aż wreszcie rozprostowuje kości, zakłada pierwszą z brzegu bluzę i idzie do kuchni. Wylewa wczorajszą herbatę do zlewu i zaparza nową. Podgrzewa w mikrofalówce parówki, w międzyczasie wysyłając Sarze wiadomość, że nie pojawi się dziś w przychodni i przyjdzie dopiero wieczorem, by wypisać wniosek urlopowy. Na szczęście nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, przynajmniej na razie.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał porozmawiać z Harry, powiedzieć jej o wszystkim; wie też, że lepiej zrobić to dzisiaj, już, niż odkładać na później, ale czuje, że w tym momencie nie ma jeszcze wystarczającej siły i pewności w głosie. Podczas spotkania z siostrą to on, paradoksalnie, będzie musiał być silny, będzie musiał zapewniać ją, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wyzdrowieje, że nie czuje bólu, przynajmniej nie fizycznego. To on, przez ten jeden moment, będzie musiał stanowić dla niej oparcie, inaczej w trakcie trwania leczenia żadne z nich nie da rady. Dlatego postanowił, że zadzwoni do siostry jutro, poprosi o spotkanie.

Dzisiaj jednak pragnie porozmawiać z kim innym. Ubiera płaszcz, przez chwilę wpatruje się w swoje odbicie w lustrze bezmyślnie, poprawia kołnierz, przełykając gorycz, którą czuje w ustach, i wychodzi.

Otula się szczelniej kurtką, gdy coraz zimniejszy wiatr smaga jego skórę silnymi powiewami. Przechodzi przez cmentarz szybkim krokiem, aż wreszcie skręca w alejkę i zatrzymuje się gwałtownie przy jednym nagrobku, i łzy stają mu w oczach. Mruży powieki i wreszcie spogląda na marmur, na którym stale widnieje nazwisko jego przyjaciela, jedynej osoby, która teraz mogłaby mu pomóc, naprawdę pomóc: wesprzeć, sprawić, że wiedziałby, że faktycznie _będzie dobrze_ , że nie byłyby to dla niego jedynie puste słowa i czcze zapewnienia. Podchodzi bliżej, choć ma świadomość, że to i tak nic nie zmieni. Bierze głębszy oddech i pierwsze słowa opuszczają jego usta, a wraz z nimi uciekają spod powiek łzy.

― P-pamiętasz… ― Głos Johna łamie się; wypuszcza beznadziejny oddech i odchrząka. ― Pamiętasz, kiedy byłem tu po raz pierwszy…? Z panią Hudson, po pogrzebie… ― Urywa. ― Nie wiem, po co zadaję to pytanie, gdybyś… na pewno byś pamiętał. ― Przerywa znów. Przeciera oczy dłonią, ale nie powstrzymuje kolejnych łez, płynących po jego twarzy cicho, powoli, zwyczajnie. ― Powiedziałem ci wtedy wiele rzeczy, których nie zdążyłem powiedzieć wcześniej, ale… ale wiesz, że tak było, zawsze tak było i nigdy nie myślałem inaczej, i zawsze byłeś dla mnie najlepszym i najbliższym człowiekiem. Zawsze. ― Jego głos cichnie, aż zupełnie przechodzi do szeptu. ― Prosiłem cię też wtedy o coś, o jedną rzecz, jeden cud. ― Bierze oddech. ― Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję cię teraz nawet bardziej niż po powrocie z Afganistanu. Mam… zdiagnozowali u mnie białaczkę. Pewnie gdybyś tu był, odpowiedziałbyś mi tylko, że to jeszcze nic nie znaczy, że jestem idiotą, że jako lekarz powinienem wiedzieć, jakie są rokowania, ale, cholera, Sherlock… potrzebuję, żebyś mi to powiedział. Po prostu potrzebuję to wszystko od ciebie usłyszeć, Sherlocku, potrzebuję, bo bez ciebie… nie wiem, czy znajdę siłę, żeby przez to przejść. ― Podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i wyciąga dłoń z kieszeni, dotyka zimnej płyty nagrobka. ― Gdybyś tylko mógł wrócić… zrobiłbym wszystko, zostawiłbym wszystko, mógłbym nawet umrzeć… byleby tylko zobaczyć cię jeszcze raz. ― Łzy kapią na ciemny marmur. ― Błagam. ― Zaciska dłoń na płycie i stoi tak, pozwalając łzom płynąć. Czuje, jak żal narasta, i boi się, że za chwilę pochłonie go całego, jednak nie potrafi nic na to poradzić. ― Błagam, wróć ― szepcze.

* * *

 

Harriet wbiega do jego mieszkania na umówione spotkanie – jak zwykle – piętnaście minut spóźniona. John kręci się po własnej kuchni, czekając, aż kobieta zdejmie płaszcz.

― Przepraszam, Johnny, straszne korki na mieście…

― Usiądź, Harry ― mówi John spokojnie.

Harry obrzuca go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale siada przy stole w kuchni, dalej jednak nie spuszczając z brata wzroku.

― Co się dzieje? ― pyta zatroskana.

― Napijesz się czegoś? ― John odwraca się do niej tyłem. _Nie dam rady_ , myśli z przerażeniem, _nie dam rady jej tego powiedzieć_.

― John ― upomina go stanowczo.

Odwraca się wreszcie, na moment spotyka spojrzenie Harry i wydusza z siebie słowa:

― Mam raka.

Zapada milczenie. John nie mówi nic więcej, wie, co się teraz dzieje. Sherlock pewnie w tej sytuacji powtórzyłby to zdanie jeszcze raz, upewniając się, czy kobieta na pewno je usłyszała, ale… Zatrzymuje potok myśli.

― Jak to?

John zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi powiedzieć jej teraz całą prawdę.

― Wiem od dwóch dni. Ostra białaczka limfoblastyczna. ― Urywa na chwilę. ― To da się leczyć, Harry. Jestem już umówiony, zacznę w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni. ― Podnosi się i podchodzi do kobiety, kucając przy krześle, tak by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. ― Będzie dobrze.

Czuje oplatające go ramiona i mokry policzek przyciskający się do jego koszuli.

* * *

 

― John? Barnes z tej strony, chciałem się tylko zapytać, czy jesteś pewny, że potrzebujesz jeszcze tych sześciu dni? Zwolniło się miejsce i nie ukrywam, że wolałbym…

― Potrzebuję ― odpowiada John i rozłącza się.

* * *

 

We wtorek wieczorem w niewielką torbę pakuje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i siada na łóżku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Właściwie sam nie wie, na co liczył. Podświadomie na jego powrót, ale zdaje sobie przecież sprawę, że to się nie stanie; nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zwlekał z leczeniem, odsuwał ten moment jak najdłużej się dało, ryzykując tylko własnym życiem i nasilającym się bólem w klatce piersiowej.

Słońce wpada krótkimi zimowymi promieniami do szarego pomieszczenia. John, siedząc na łóżku, zastanawia się, kiedy następnym razem je zobaczy. W jego umyśle tworzą się boleśnie natarczywe pytania, na które nie może znać odpowiedzi: czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek poczuje na skórze mróz styczniowego poranka, czy obejrzy się za piękną kobietą, czy spotka kogoś, kto powróci go do życia?

Gwałtownie podnosi się z łóżka i zaciąga długie bordowe firany.

* * *

 

W środę to on budzi poranek; sen opuszcza go o piątej i już nie wraca. John parzy filiżankę mocnej czarnej kawy i siada przy oknie, wyczekując wschodu. Pierwsze promienie widzi dopiero dwie godziny później, w pełni ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia. O ósmej wychodzi i wsiada do czekającej na niego taksówki.

Odnosi wrażenie, że żadna podróż nie dłużyła mu się tak jak ta, szybko jednak odgania od siebie to uczucie żałosnej melancholii. _Nigdzie ci się nie śpieszy_ , zapewnia samego siebie, zupełnie bez przekonania. Ma ochotę pospieszyć kierowcę, choć wie, że to absurdalne. Zagryza narastającą w nim, niczym nieuzasadnioną irytację i stara się skupić na widoku nieprzebudzonego jeszcze miasta. Pojedynczy przechodni zdają się być nieruchomi, zatrzymani w czasie; John odczuwa dziwne zmęczenie, kiedy patrzy na tak powolne, że niemal niezauważalne ruchy ludzi stojących na przystanku autobusowym, przeglądający poranną prasę niewidzącymi oczyma. _Wszyscy są szarzy_ , zauważa John, dostrzega, że ulice i latarnie, i budynki też są szare, wyzute z koloru, emocji i historii, zupełnie bez sensu. Ludzie zmierzają gdzieś bez celu i teraz John to widzi, widzi tę pogoń, w której nigdy nie będzie zwycięzcy, i zastanawia się, jak kiedykolwiek mógł brać w niej udział.

Było to jednak długo przed Afganistanem i przed spotkaniem Sherlocka, długo zanim zaczął w Londynie dostrzegać pole bitwy i zanim odnalazł i znów utracił samego siebie. Było to tak wiele lat temu, że obecnie doświadczenia lat studenckich i późniejsze, tuż po podjęciu pracy lekarza, zdają mu się niemal nierzeczywiste, jakby zdarzyły się komuś innemu.

Był młody i już zgorzkniały, doświadczenia domu rodzinnego nauczyły go pokorę zawoalować sarkazmem, a dobre intencje goryczą. Studia skończył z wynikiem dobrym; nigdy nie był najlepszy, a wszystko, co osiągnął, było wynikiem ciężkiej pracy, która stanowiła dla niego kryjówkę przed przeszłością. Podjął pracę w, prawdopodobnie, najbardziej obskurnym szpitalu w Londynie, głównie dlatego, że nie miał siły szukać czegoś więcej; potrzebował stabilności i ta praca mu to oferowała, a że nigdy nie był człowiekiem przywiązującym się do dóbr materialnych i, co za tym idzie, wymagającym luksusów, bieda i brud tego miejsca go nie przeraziły.

Po kilku latach pracy poczuł jednak wyraźniej niż wcześniej potrzebę zmiany, od czasów studiów zbywaną przez poczucie odpowiedzialności, nie tylko za siebie, ale za całą swoją rodzinę. Wtedy trafił do armii i wtedy odnalazł się, podpisując wymagane do wyjazdu do Afganistanu dokumenty.

― Siedem funtów, sir. ― Z wędrówki po przeszłości wybudza go głos taksówkarza. John spogląda krótko na mężczyznę, po czym wyjmuje z kieszeni drobne.

* * *

 

― Wygląda na to, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań do rozpoczęcia chemioterapii ― mówi doktor Barnes, a John odnosi wrażenie, jakby mówił do konia wyścigowego wykluczonego z kilku ostatnich biegów. „Tak, może wrócić na tor”. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego zaczyna czuć względem doktora antypatię. ― Siostra zaprowadzi cię do twojej sali.

Jego pokój okazuje się być zaskakująco jasny, z czystymi białymi firanami i równie białą pościelą. Siostra uśmiecha się do niego z czymś, co odbiera jako ponaglenie, zupełnie bezsensowne; teraz już nigdzie mu się nie śpieszy. Znalazł się w dziwnym miejscu w swoim życiu: wszystko zależy teraz wyłącznie od szczęścia, od jakiejś koncepcji losu albo od Boga, nieważne, jak na to spojrzeć – tak czy inaczej on nie ma już w kwestii swojego życia nic do powiedzenia. Przeżył już w swoim życiu wiele, jednak stan tak zupełnej bezsilności towarzyszy mu po raz pierwszy; to uczucie jest jak pulsujący ból głowy, z każdym uderzeniem realizacji silniejsze. Nic już nie zależy od niego, mógłby się odsunąć i stanąć gdzieś z boku, a i tak nic by to nie zmieniło. Musi to tylko przeżyć, powtarza sobie, coraz mniej wierząc w sens każdego z tych słów.

Kiedy Barnes przychodzi z pierwszą dawką leku, John jest już blisko podjęcia decyzji o wypisaniu się i zdaniu na łaskawość losu, bujdę, do której usiłowano go przekonać od dziecka, z rezultatami zupełnie odwrotnymi do zamierzonych celów. John od zawsze wiedział, że jeśli chce osiągnąć jakiś efekt, będzie musiał na niego zapracować. Liczenie na dar od Boga straciło sens dawno temu, nigdy nie liczył na nikogo poza sobą, choć usilnie pragnął osiągnięcia stanu, gdy mógłby jedynie spełniać prośby czy rozkazy i _zdać się na kogoś_ , kogoś silniejszego i pewniejszego. Raz był już bliski osiągnięcia swojej prywatnej nirwany; do dziś nie potrafi myśleć o tym, jak katastrofalne skutki przyniosło tak zupełne zawierzenie się drugiemu człowiekowi. Został sam, pęknięty wewnętrznie, z przerażającą pustką w umyśle w miejscach, gdzie powinien odnajdywać wspomnienia chwil szczęścia, miłości i spełnienia.

Barnes poklepuje go po ramieniu i dopiero wtedy John przypomina sobie o jego obecności.

― Gdybyś czuł mdłości lub jeśli poczułbyś się ogólnie słabo, pamiętaj, żeby wezwać pielęgniarkę lub mnie. ― John kiwa głową. ― Mam dziś dyżur do ósmej, także jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, daj mi znać. ― Uściska jego ramię i odwraca się.

― Uhm, Mark? ― pyta John, kiedy Barnes jest już przy drzwiach. Mężczyzna odwraca się. ― Mógłbyś… Chodzi o to, że nie będę chciał widzieć nikogo poza moją siostrą… Mógłbyś… to jakoś załatwić?

Barnes uśmiecha się łagodnie.

― Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

John również uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, jakby bezsilnie i zupełnie nieszczerze. Mark zdaje się jednak nie zwracać na to uwagi.

― Dzięki.

Barnes kłania się lekko i wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Johna znów samego. Słońce skrywa się za ciemnymi deszczowymi chmurami i jego pokój zdaje się być jeszcze bardziej pusty, chociaż John nawet nie sądził, że to możliwe. Spogląda na zegarek; Harry pracę skończy dopiero za sześć godzin, biorąc pod uwagę popołudniowe korki, dotrze do szpitala około piątej.

* * *

 

Wskazówki zegara przesuwają się po tarczy powoli, z głośnym, uciążliwym tykaniem. Kroplówka sączy się, jak się mu wydaje, jeszcze wolniej, kropla za kroplą, kropla za kroplą, wyznaczając rytm, który przyprawia go o ból głowy; skupia wzrok na przypiętej metalicznej torebce z każdym możliwym ostrzeżeniem i zaciska powieki, ciągle słysząc tykanie zegara i kapanie w kroplówce, i stukanie butów na korytarzu. Spogląda na zegarek – czas jakby stanął w miejscu. Czuje pierwszy zawrót głowy, widocznie leki zaczynają działać… Patrzy znów na wskazówki, teraz zupełnie nieruchome. Gdzie jest? Rozgląda się nerwowo; ta sama sala, te same okna, jest dalej w szpitalu. Próbuje się podnieść, ale natychmiast opada z powrotem na łóżko; przywiązali go? Powoli zsuwa jedną nogę, potem drugą… dotyka twardej podłogi. Stoi. Gdzie chciał iść? Ogląda się znów po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając zlewające się ze ścianą drzwi. Barnes na pewno je zamknął, musiał je zamknąć… Dlaczego chciał wyjść?...

Nie wie, kiedy drzwi otwierają się, a młoda pielęgniarka znajduje się tuż obok niego.

― Panie Watson? Wszystko w porządku? Gdzie pan idzie?

Ha. Gdyby tylko to wiedział.

Kobieta układa go z powrotem na łóżku. John nie protestuje, kiedy młode dłonie delikatnie badają jego tętno, a potem przesuwają się do jego czoła.

― Czy coś pana boli?

― Nie chcesz wiedzieć ― słyszy własny głos gdzieś z boku, odległy jak nigdy dotąd. Kim teraz jest?

Młoda siostra wygląda na zaniepokojoną. Pewnie już zawiadomiła Barnesa przez jego pager.

― Doktorze.

Barnes jest przy nim w kilku krokach.

― John? John, słyszysz mnie? ― Twarz mężczyzny zdaje się jaśnieć mu przed oczami, jest rozmyta, jakby Mark stał za mleczną szybą, albo jakby w ogóle go tu nie było, a obraz był jedynie projekcją wyobraźni, narkotyzowanego umysłu.

John próbuje przewrócić oczami, ale szybko uświadamia sobie, że nie jest w stanie; nie może się poruszyć, a paniczny strach zaczyna zalewać wszelkie pokłady samoopanowania, jakie po wszystkich doświadczeniach ostatnich lat posiadał.

― Zróbże coś, Barnes! ― krzyczy, ale nie jest w stanie usłyszeć swojego głosu. Szarpie się w łóżku, ale może poruszyć tylko głową, rozgląda się gwałtownie, ale nie dostrzega już nikogo.

Jest zupełnie sam, pielęgniarka i Barnes zniknęli. Nie słyszy tykania zegara, wokół jest przeraźliwie cicho i pusto, i niespodziewanie w jego głowie formują się dwa słowa: „żegnaj, John”. Próbuje nakryć dłońmi twarz, osłonić się od nich, ale nie może się poruszyć, musi słuchać, nieruchomo, bez słów, _żegnaj, John_ , _żegnaj, John_ , _żegnaj, John_ , _żegnaj, John_ …

* * *

 

― John?

Otwiera oczy i rozgląda się wokół. Biały sterylny pokój z oknem i przeszklonymi drzwiami, i zaniepokojona twarz Barnesa nachylająca się nad nim, tak że może poczuć jego oddech na swojej skórze.

― Wszystko w porządku?

 _To był tylko sen_. Wypuszcza drżący oddech.

― Tak ― jego głos jest zachrypnięty. ― Tak ― powtarza już pewniej. ― Długo spałem?

― Niecałe pół godziny, ale krzyczałeś tak głośno, że siostra wezwała mnie… ― Barnes również zdaje się uspokajać. ― Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, mogę ci coś dać, relanium nie będzie kolidowało z twoimi lekami…

― Nie ― odpowiada za szybko. Refleksja przychodzi jednak spóźniona. ― Nie, nie trzeba, chyba powinienem… uporać się z nimi sam.

Mark uśmiecha się pocieszająco. Jakby cokolwiek mogło to zmienić.

* * *

 

Harry wchodzi do jego pokoju bardzo powoli, w ochronnym fartuchu i masce zasłaniającej usta i nos. Mimo to John zauważa, że zaciska wargi.

― Jak się czujesz?

John chce przewrócić oczami, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, przez co właśnie przechodzi jego siostra. Nie ma zamiaru jej tego utrudniać.

― Nieźle. Jeszcze nie zaczęło się najgorsze.

Harry kiwa głową bez przekonania. John łapie się na tym, że nie dba o to, czy mu wierzy. Nie potrafi być przerażony tą myślą.

― Chciałam przemycić ci trochę ludzkiego jedzenia, ale niestety… ― Próbuje się roześmiać. Bezskutecznie.

John udaje, że bawi się doskonale.

― Od dawna miałem przejść na dietę, teraz czeka mnie… przymusowa.

Śmieją się krótko i sztucznie. John zaczyna żałować, że nie prosił o zupełny zakaz odwiedzin.

― Dzwoniłam do Grega. ― Tak, zdecydowanie tego żałuje. Czuje, jak krew w jego żyłach zaczyna płynąć szybciej.

― Po co?

― Nie powinieneś być sam.

― Niby _dlaczego_? Sam doskonale wiem, co powinienem, a czego nie, i co będzie lepsze. Do listy rzeczy „dobrych dla Johna” nie zalicza się odwiedzin wszystkich moich znajomych.

― John… ― Spogląda na niego prosząco i z dezaprobatą. John mimo woli nieco kuli się pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia. Niektórych nawyków nie jest łatwo się wyzbyć.

― Odwołaj to ― stara się brzmieć stanowczo. Nie jest w stanie ocenić, na ile mu to wychodzi.

― O nie, ja nie zamierzam tego zrobić. ― Krzyżuje ramiona. ― Jeżeli tak bardzo nie chcesz, żeby odwiedził cię twój jedyny przyjaciel, zadzwoń do niego i sam mu to powiedz.

Umysł Johna wyłącza się na słowach „jedyny przyjaciel”. Harriet wie, jak bardzo nieprawdziwe było to stwierdzenie, mimo że nigdy nie przepadała za Sherlockiem, na pewno zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko jego John określał mianem _przyjaciela_. Greg był obok, czasem spotykali się na piwie, rozmawiali o starych czasach i narzekali na bóle pleców po nieprzespanych na służbie nocach, ale to wszystko. John zbyt dobrze poznał smak przyjaźni, żeby teraz nadużywać tego słowa, żeby używać go w ogóle w stosunku do kogokolwiek poza Sherlockiem. Być może to, co było między nim a mężczyzną, nie można określić jako tylko przyjaźń, ale John sam uznał, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej. Dlatego Lestrade pozostanie co najwyżej kolegą.

John nie musi mówić tego Harry. Cisza wystarczyła jej za odpowiedź.

― Trzymaj się, braciszku. ― Wysyła mu całusa z krzesła stojącego w bezpiecznej dla niego odległości.

John dziękuje niebiosom za tę ostrożność lekarzy.

* * *

 

Nazajutrz ma pierwsze mdłości. Po trzech dniach przesypia tylko część nocy, a po tygodniu nie jest w stanie spać niemal wcale. Harry odwiedza go, jak tylko może, i choć John czuje się skrajnie źle, wiedząc, że siostra widzi go w takim stanie, ciągle wygrywa ze sobą walkę i nie każe Barnesowi zabronić jej odwiedzin. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harriet woli oglądać go takim, niż nie widzieć w ogóle.

Podczas dolędźwiowej iniekcji leków Barnes stoi tuż obok niego i, John może przysiąc, szepcze słowa otuchy.

― Twoje wyniki są bardzo zadowalające, John ― odzywa się wreszcie na głos.

John może tylko westchnąć.

― Musisz tylko przetrzymać kilka kolejnych tygodni, potem będzie już lepiej… ― Podchodzi i niespodziewanie ściska jego dłoń. John czuje, jak nagle w oczach stają mu łzy. ― Dasz radę. Jesteś silny, przeżyłeś już tak wiele… Wygrasz z tym.

Łza spływa po jego policzku, aż zwilża zimny metal stołu.

* * *

 

Dla Johna najgorsze są noce.

Leży w pustej sali w zimnym pojedynczym łóżku, walcząc z kolejnym atakiem mdłości i własnymi myślami. W takich momentach najbardziej za nim tęskni. Wszystkie wspomnienia zdają się wyparowywać z jego głowy, zastępowane wizjami wspólnej przyszłości, którą przed sobą mieli. Tylko poczucie winy nie znika, ciągle tak samo obecne jak pierwszego dnia, z każdą samotną sekundą coraz silniejsze i bardziej uciążliwe. _Mógłby tu być_ , krzyczy wciąż jego umysł, boleśnie uświadamiając, że to wszystko łatwiej byłoby przejść z nim.

W takich chwilach próbuje wyobrazić sobie, że jest obok; drwi z jego sentymentalności i snuje niekończące się dedukcje na temat lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Niemal słyszy jego głos; _ta młoda ma romans z twoim radiologiem, o, a tę właśnie zostawił mąż… kochanka go do tego zmusiła, widać to po sposobie, w jaki kuli się, gdy przechodzi obok młodszych salowych_. Przez chwilę czuje się, jakby znów tu był, lecz kiedy o świcie uczucie to rozpływa się z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, pustka, jaką Sherlock po sobie pozostawił, uderza go silniej niż poprzedniego dnia.

Wieczorem jednak znów przymyka powieki i ponownie może go usłyszeć. Nigdy nic nie mówi – zbyt boi się, że słowem złamie tę chwilę, dlatego tylko wsłuchuje się w tembr jego głosu. Sherlock stał się jego ostoją, miejscem, gdzie po dniu cierpienia znajduje ukojenie. Czuje go całym sobą, tak że kiedy rano otwiera oczy, tylko zimna logika przekonuje go o tym, że doświadczenia nocy musiały być jedynie projekcją jego własnej wyobraźni.

Ostatniej nocy pierwszej fazy chemioterapii widzi go wyraźniej niż wcześniej, tak że gdy otwiera oczy, on wciąż tu jest. Wyciąga dłoń bezmyślnie, ale szybko ją cofa, potrząsając głową. Chce mu coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie opuszczają jego ust. Sherlock uśmiecha się w zamian, uśmiechem, który był przeznaczony tylko dla niego, dla Johna, _jego_ Johna, jedynego przyjaciela, jakiego miał.

― Sh… ― próbuje wykrztusić, ale dławi się własnymi łzami.

Otwiera oczy i mruga kilkakrotnie.

Pielęgniarka odsłania rolety w jego salce. Już dawno po świcie.

* * *

 

― Wyniki są bardzo budujące, John ― Mark mówi to z taką siłą, że John niemal zaczyna się łudzić szansą na pełne wyzdrowienie. Zaciska wargi. ― Nie chcę ci niczego obiecywać, ale jeśli druga faza chemioterapii przebiegnie tak pomyślnie jak pierwsza, będziemy mogli liczyć na pełen sukces.

Na ustach Johna pojawia się wymuszony uśmiech, który z całą pewnością nie wyraża nic poza rezygnacją. Barnes zdaje się tego nie dostrzegać.

John uświadamia sobie, że ludzie zawsze widzą tylko to, co chcą widzieć. Pod uśmiechem niesięgającym ust można odczytać zarówno sympatię, jak i antypatię – wszystko zależy od nastawienia i od tego, co chce się osiągnąć. Wraz z tymi myślami przychodzi smutna realizacja – tylko Sherlock odczytywał każdy jego krok, każde słowo i gest dokładnie tak, jak myślał o tym John. Tylko Sherlock tak naprawdę go znał; niekiedy mężczyzna znał jego stan emocjonalny lepiej niż on sam.

― Może się pan już podnieść ― mówi inny lekarz. Barnes pomaga mu wstać i odprowadza go do sali.

Na ustach Johna pojawia się wymuszony uśmiech.

* * *

 

Wraz z nowymi lekami w jego żyłach zaczyna krążyć tęsknota zupełnie inna od tej, której dotychczas doświadczał. Harry wreszcie złamała ich bezsłowną umowę i wzięła urlop w pracy, by być ciągle przy jego łóżku, mimo że John rzadko kiedy ma ochotę na jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Przeważnie wymieniają kilka zdań dziennie, a w międzyczasie oboje wędrują po ścieżkach w swoich myślach.

John tęskni za mężczyzną już nie tak beznadziejnie; wie, że nigdy nie będzie mógł go mieć, a świadomość, że, być może, nigdy tak naprawdę go _nie miał_ , sprawia, że tylko kilka ostatnich filarów odpowiedzialności powstrzymuje go od wyskoczenia przez zalakowane okno. John tęskni za tym, co mogliby mieć; gdyby tylko zrobił pierwszy krok, gdyby zapytał, gdyby… Znalazł się w punkcie swojego życia, kiedy pozostaje mu jedynie snucie domysłów i wyobrażeń, i nadzieja na to, że być może nie byłoby tak dobrze, jak teraz przypuszcza… Czuje się rozdarty między wspomnieniami najlepszych chwil, które spędził z mężczyzną, a przemykającym do nich wyobrażeniem tego, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, co odsuwał od siebie, może sztucznie i niepotrzebnie, skoro ciągle krążyli wzdłuż tej silnej linii przyjaźni, wyznaczonej przez społeczeństwo i kulturę, skoro ciągle ją przekraczali… Może powinien wtedy podjąć decyzję. Może powinien przekroczyć ją raz i na zawsze, pozwolić ponieść się uczuciu, które, na Boga, w obu nich rosło i dojrzewało.

Wtedy zabrakło mu odwagi i przekonania, że postępuje słusznie.

Teraz brakuje mu tylko jego.

* * *

 

Przez kolejne dwa miesiące dni upływają mu głównie na kolejnych badań i obwinianiu się o wszystko, co ma związek z Sherlockiem. Próbował nadrabiać zaległości w literaturze współczesnej, jednak nieustępujące mdłości rzadko kiedy pozwalały mu dokończyć choć jeden rozdział powieści. Jest więc uwięziony w niewielkim szpitalnym pokoju i własnych myślach.

Harry codziennie przynosi świeżą prasę i czyta mu o najważniejszych wydarzeniach. John nigdy ją o to nie prosił; nie widzi sensu w byciu na bieżąco z wiadomościami, skoro nie wiadomo, czy wróci jeszcze do tamtego świata. Nie potrafi jednak winić siostry za niegasnącą nadzieję.

Barnes przez kilka poprzednich dni prawie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał. W środę, dokładnie dwa miesiące po rozpoczęciu leczenia, wchodzi do sali i chwilę stoi, przekartkowując doku maty, rzucając spojrzenia to na Johna, to na Harry. Kobieta szybko orientuje się, o co chodzi; opuszcza pomieszczenie bez słowa.

― Nie masz dobrych wiadomości. ― Z ust Johna pada oczywisty fakt.

Barnes wydaje się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany.

― Blasty nie reagują na terapię Vincristinem. Próbowałem zwiększać dawkę daunorubicyny, ale bez większych efektów. ― John czuje nadchodzący ból głowy. Zastanawia się, czy to wciąż tylko efekt uboczny działania leków. ― Byłeś w grupie pośredniego ryzyka, teraz niestety kwalifikujesz się już do grupy wysokiego ryzyka. ― Barnes przerywa na chwilę. ― Ciągle będziemy walczyć, ale zaczynam już poszukiwania dawcy szpiku. Będziesz musiał porozmawiać z siostrą, być może będziesz miał szczęście znaleźć dawcę w rodzinie. ― John kiwa głową. Wszystkie nowe informacje zaczynają wirować mu przed oczami. ― To jeszcze nie koniec, John ― mówi Mark i wychodzi, mijając się w drzwiach z Harriet.

Kobieta patrzy na niego ze łzami w oczach.

* * *

 

Już wstępne badania wykluczają Harriet jako potencjalną dawczynię. John zostaje przetransportowany do jeszcze bardziej sterylnej sali, zamkniętej z każdej strony, z przeszkloną ścianą, za którą widzi drzemiącą na niewygodnym krześle Harry. Coraz trudniej skoncentrować mu na niej wzrok, bóle głowy nie pozwalają mu nawet zebrać myśli. Marzy tylko o tym, żeby ten koszmar jak najszybciej się skończył; nawet nieważne, w którą stronę. Byleby już leżeć w tej zimnej sali, ubezwłasnowolniony chorobą, w stanie przejściowym pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią. John nienawidzi tego miejsca; znajduje się na granicy dwu światów, i do żadnego z nich nie należy.

Próbuje się modlić, ale właściwie sam nie wie o co. Nie jest pewien, czy chce wrócić do życia, czy chce dalej żyć, bez niego… Jego myśli urywają się po kilku bezładnych zdaniach. Zastanawia się, czy brak chęci życia jest w Jego oczach grzechem.

Na pewno w _jego_ oczach byłoby głupotą. Czy gdyby tu był, wyśmiałby Johna za wątpliwości? _Co będziesz robił po śmierci? Życie wieczne wygląda na okropną stratę czasu._ Czy kazałby Johnowi walczyć? Czy odnalazłby jego zbłąkane serce i znów napełnił je pewnością?

W oczach Boga na pewno jest grzesznikiem.

* * *

 

Noce ciągle są najtrudniejsze.

Widzi coraz chudszą sylwetkę Harry, śpiącą w półsiedzącej pozycji na fotelu, który przyniósł jej jakiś litościwy pielęgniarz. John będzie musiał mu podziękować. Później.

Leży zupełnie sam, odizolowany; nie widzi już nawet, kiedy ma nadejść świt. Zegar na ścianie szpitalnego korytarza jest zbyt daleko, więc jedynym miernikiem czasu jest dla niego Harriet. Patrzy jeszcze raz na siostrę. Oddycha powoli, ale nie miarowo. John czasem ma wrażenie, że to wszystko dotyka bardziej ją niż jego.

Kiedy jest pewien, że nikt nie może go usłyszeć, przymyka powieki, by móc go poczuć, a z jego warg ucieka najcichszy szept:

― Mój Boże, dlaczego cię tu nie ma? ― Niemal nie poznaje własnego głosu; osłabionego chemioterapią, milczącego od tygodni. ― Miałeś tu być, miałeś być ze mną, mówiłeś, że nie pozwolisz, żeby coś mi się stało.

Wspomnienie pulsuje żywo w jego pamięci; zaraz po pierwszym spotkaniu z Moriartym, gdy wrócili cali do domu, a ich szybkie, urywane oddechy spotykały się w niewielkiej przestrzeni dzielącej ich twarze. Obaj musieli dojść do siebie, wcześniej jednak ich przyjaźń nie została wystawiona na tak trudną próbę; teraz każdy z nich zmierzył się z myślą, że to może być koniec, jednak gdy Sherlock zadecydował, że lepiej umrzeć, niż skazać jednego z nich na cierpienie po stracie przyjaciela, John na to przystał. Wtedy właściwie o tym nie myślał, teraz jednak widzi, że nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli poświęcenia jednostki. Mieli wyjść z tego razem, lub zginąć nad tym basenem.

Sherlock niespodziewanie chwycił jego dłoń. John walczył ze sobą, by na niego spojrzeć, a kiedy wygrał, w błękitnym, zawsze tak zimnym spojrzeniu zobaczył łzy.  
 _Nie pozwolę już nikomu cię skrzywdzić_. John był pod takim wrażeniem tego wyznania, że przez chwilę w ogóle nie rozumiał jego sensu. Skinął głową bezmyślnie i Sherlock natychmiast wyszedł do swojej sypialni. Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiali, John czuł jednak, że tamtego dnia zaszła w jego przyjacielu na pozór niewidoczna zmiana.

― Czy to sprawiło, że skoczyłeś? ― znów słyszy swój głos. Nie jest prawdziwy. ― Nie chciałeś, żebym do końca życia był postrzegany jako przyjaciel oszusta?… ― Słowa łamie świadomość, że nigdy nie znajdzie odpowiedzi na te pytania. ― Nie dbam o to. Wiedziałeś, że o to nie dbam. Zawsze chodziło tylko o ciebie. ― Wyznanie ociera się o oskarżenie, John nie czuje jednak gniewu. Poza wypełniającą go po brzegi, wylewającą się z niego tęsknotą nie czuje absolutnie nic; bez Sherlocka byłby zupełnie pusty. ― Nie dam rady przejść przez to bez ciebie. Nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli mnie nie odnajdziesz.

Harry porusza się w krześle. Musi świtać.

 


	2. II

John udaje, że nie zauważa reakcji Lestrade’a, kiedy wchodzi do jego pokoju. Nie widział się w lustrze, od kiedy trafił do szpitala, ale wyobraża sobie, jak musi wyglądać. Pewnie ma podkrążone oczy, zapadłą i wychudłą twarz, nienaturalnie bladą przez nieprawidłowe parametry krwi. Może pod jego pustymi oczami o wyblakłych tęczówkach dostrzeże zmęczenie, w ściśniętych słabo wargach zauważy zwątpienie, a spojrzenie powie mu, że ta wędrówka zaraz się skończy. Być może pamięta dawnego Johna i teraz przeraża go cień tamtego Johna Watsona. Słabszy, chudszy, wyniszczony chemioterapią; bezbronny i zagubiony. John odchrząka cicho.

Gregory siada w bezpiecznej odległości.

― Jak tam? ― pyta zmartwiony.

_Ha._

― Bywało lepiej ― mówi słabo, udając, że żartuje.

Lestrade udaje, że go to rozśmieszyło.

― Boże, John ― wzdycha Lestrade po chwili, wreszcie szczerze. ― Dlaczego to wszystko się tak potoczyło? ― pyta z niezbywalnym ciężarem w głosie.

― Nie wiem ― szepcze, czując w oczach łzy. ― Nie mam pojęcia.

Zapada cisza, naturalna i niewymuszona. John pierwszy raz od tygodni dobrze czuje się w obecności drugiego człowieka.

― A jak idą poszukiwania dawcy? ― pyta w końcu.

John próbuje wzruszyć ramionami, ale nie jest w stanie. Szybko potrząsa głową, mając nadzieję, że Lestrade tego nie dostrzegł.

― Beznadziejnie. Wątpię, żeby…

― Przestań ― przerywa mu.

― Och, daj spokój. ― John wzdycha. ― Szansa znalezienia zgodnego genetycznie dawcy graniczy z cudem. To jak wygrana w loterii. ― Urywa. ― A ja nigdy nic nie wygrałem.

― Może los czekał na ciebie z czymś większym… skąd możesz wiedzieć.

― Nie mogę ― potwierdza John. ― I właśnie dlatego wolę się nie łudzić.

― To nie łudzenie się. ― Lestrade, marszcząc brwi, nachyla się, tak że jest choć odrobinę bliżej niego. ― To nadzieja.

― Jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać ― mówi John obojętnie. Zaczyna go nudzić ta rozmowa.

― Nazwy są ważne, „nadzieja” oznacza zupełnie co innego…

― Greg. ― Przewraca oczami. ― Co za cholerna różnica? To i tak nic nie zmienia.

― Nie słyszałeś nigdy o efekcie placebo, doktorze?

― Placebo nie ma prawa zadziałać, kiedy pacjent jest jego świadomy.

― Ale te prawa nie dotyczą wiary ― upiera się.

― Wiesz, że nie wierzę ― mówi ciszej.

― I co z tego? Nie musisz wierzyć w Boga, wystarczy wiara w coś, cokolwiek, kogokolwiek…

Przed oczami Johna natychmiast pojawia się wysoka, szczupła sylwetka dawno utraconego sensu jego życia.

― Nie, to bezcelowe. ― Potrząsa znów głową.

― Jak uważasz. ― Lestrade wycofuje się. ― Byłoby ci łatwiej.

John czuje wzrastającą w nim irytację.

― Nie jest mi „łatwo” ― syczy. ― Nie będzie mi „łatwo”, tylko dlatego, że sobie tak pomyślę. To nie zmienia tego, przez co przechodzę.

― Głównie dlatego, że ty zwyczajnie _nie chcesz_ , żeby coś się zmieniło.

― O czym ty gadasz? ― pyta ze zmęczeniem.

Lestrade przez chwilę zdaje się być zbity z tropu, szybko jednak upewnia się w sam sobie o słuszności swoich myśli.

― Lubisz cierpieć, lubisz egzaltować to cierpienie. Nie udawaj, że jest inaczej. Odkąd nie ma Sherlocka… to stało się twoją jedyną rozrywką. Przykrywką.

― Do czego? ― docieka, ironią zbywając prawdę.

― Do tego, że nie potrafisz żyć bez niego. ― Johna uderza siła słów, które zawsze wisiały między nimi niewypowiedziane. ― Nie mów, że to nieprawda. Znam cię za dobrze, John. Poznałem cię, kiedy byłeś obok niego. Widzę, co się z tobą dzieje. Nie chcę cię o nic obwiniać, ale powinieneś skończyć okłamywać samego siebie. ― Greg podnosi się z fotela. ― Mam nadzieję, że wyzdrowiejesz. Trzymaj się, przyjacielu.

Wychodzi, zostawiając Johna z ładunkiem prawd, które właśnie padły.

* * *

Kolejne dni zdają się mijać wolniej, napiętnowane oczekiwaniem na wiadomość, czy jeszcze będzie mógł żyć. Zabawne, stwierdza John któregoś samotnego popołudnia, jak wszystko zależy od tego, czy ta jedna osoba, zgodna z nim według układu antygenów tkankowych, zapisała się do jednego z rejestrów dawców szpiku. Teraz to tylko okoliczności losu i dobra wola drugiego człowieka. Johna poraża świadomość, wzdłuż jak cienkiej linii krąży jego życie.

Nie potrafi przestać zastanawiać się, kim jest jego potencjalny dawca, pasujący do niego element. Może być każdym, może żyć po drugiej stronie świata, najpewniej nie ma nawet pojęcia, że John istnieje i że może potrzebować jego pomocy. Wypełnia go dziwne poczucie bezsilności i jednocześnie ogromnej nadziei, że ktoś go odnajdzie.

Z każdym porankiem coraz trudniej mu oddychać. Czuje, że słabnie, a kolejne porcje chemioterapii jeszcze bardziej go wyniszczają. Rozmowa z Gregorym i świadomość, że na świecie jest ktoś, kto może go uratować, uwolniły w nim jednak nowe pokłady siły, dotychczas zupełnie mu nieznane. Pierwszy raz od śmierci Sherlocka faktycznie czuje, że _chce żyć_ , chce udowodnić, że zasługuje na jeszcze jedną szansę.

Po dwóch tygodniach bezowocnych poszukiwań już ledwo może sam siedzieć, przypuszcza też, że wkrótce Barnes będzie musiał podłączyć go do respiratora. Ciągle wierzy, że to nie koniec, lecz też coraz bardziej się boi. Wcześniej tylko czuł śmierć unoszącą się gdzieś nad nim, odganianą kolejnymi lekami, teraz jednak dostrzega, że _umiera_. Z każdym dniem jest go coraz mniej, znajduje się coraz bliżej linii, której tak bardzo nie chce przekroczyć.

* * *

 

― Mam prasę. ― Harry wchodzi do niewielkiej sali naprzeciw tej, w której leży John, po długiej dezynfekcji, szczelnie okryta szpitalnie zielonymi ochronkami.

John uśmiecha się do niej słabo.

― Nie wiem, czy jeszcze jest sens ― szepcze.

Harry patrzy na niego poważnie. Jej brwi są zmarszczone w nieopuszczającym jej twarzy od parunastu tygodni grymasie bólu i zmartwienia, którego John tak bardzo chciałby nie zauważać, jednak widzi go każdego dnia, widzi, jak coraz bardziej się pogłębia.

― Nie mów tak ― stwierdza mocno, przełykając ślinę, kręcąc głową. ― Nie wolno ci tak mówić, Johnny.

― Nie mam już siły ― jego głos jest niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu; obija się o krawędzi opanowania. ― Nie mam siły, nie mam siły, nie mam siły. ― Czuje w oczach łzy i pozwala im płynąć, beznamiętne i bez sensu, wyrażające porażkę największą z możliwych.

― John. ― Harry podnosi się z krzesła i przechodzi kilka kroków, zanim przypomina sobie o dzielącej ją od brata szklanej granicy ostrożności. Opada z powrotem na krzesło i chowa twarz w dłoniach. ― Niektórzy czekają miesiące na przeszczep ― odzywa się po chwili, rzucając mu krótkie, przepełnione bólem spojrzenie. John przymyka powieki.

― Dobrze wiesz, że nie będę miał tyle czasu. ― Jego głos łamie się.

Harry już dłużej nie kryje łez.

― Więc co twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić?

John mocno zaciska wargi, próbując powstrzymać kolejne napływające do oczu łzy, bezskutecznie.

― Może pozwolić mi odejść, póki jestem tego świadomy.

― Nie ― odpowiada, przełamując szloch. ― Wiesz, że nie mogłabym tego zrobić, nie umiałabym…

― Co nam pozostaje, Harry?! ― podnosi głos, ale jego echo wciąż cicho odbija się od szklanych ścian; głuchy krzyk nie porusza zasłon.

― Nie wiem, ale nie możemy… ― nie kończy, John przerywa jej, niesiony porywem dawno chowanego w sobie gniewu.

― Czekanie, bo może się ktoś trafi, a może nie, a nawet jeśli… Ja _nie mam_ dokąd wracać! Pewnie zastrzeliłbym się tydzień po opuszczeniu tych murów!

Harry szlocha głośno.

― Przestań, John…

― Weź długopis. ― Jego wzburzenie wzrasta w nim niekontrolowanie.

― Po co, na miłość boską?

― Powiedziałem: weź! ― Harriet znajduje na niewielkim stoliku długopis i kartkę. ― Pisz: ostatnia wola…

― Co ty wyprawiasz?! ― Upuszcza długopis.

― To, co trzeba w końcu zrobić! Pisz dalej: Johna Hamisha Watsona…

― Do czego ty mnie zmuszasz… ― Harry przełyka łzy.

John próbuje przełknąć podchodzącą mu do gardła gorycz.

― Cały swój dobytek zapisuje siostrze, Harriet J. Watson, urodzonej… to sobie dopiszesz. ― Zamyka oczy, łapiąc oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, że to wszystko będzie dla niego tak trudne. ― Proszę, zrób tak, żeby to miało jakikolwiek status prawny. ― Harry kiwa głową, nie patrząc na niego.

― Będziesz musiał to podpisać.

― Daj kartkę Barnesowi, gdy go zobaczysz.

― Boże, John. ― Wstaje i podchodzi do szyby. ― Nie chcę cię stracić ― szepcze słabo. John nie chce myśleć, że tak naprawdę straciła go lata temu.

― Przepraszam.

― Za co?

― Za to, że nie umiałem do ciebie wrócić.

Harry patrzy na niego bez słów.

* * *

 

Dwa dni później wszystkie sprawy administracyjne są uporządkowane. Po wielu prośbach Harry John zgodził się też na wizytę duchownego. Czuł, że siostrze się to od niego należy. Przynajmniej tyle mógł dla niej po tych wszystkich latach zrobić.

Zaskakuje go, że kiedy myśli o swoim życiu, nie żałuje już dłużej, że nigdy nie miał rodziny, że nie ma dzieci. Nie pozostawi po sobie nic poza wspomnieniem przyjaźni z Sherlockiem, która wielkimi literami zapisała się na istotnych kartach historii Wielkiej Brytanii. Zawsze już będzie Holmes-i-Watson, gdyż John nie zrobił nic, żeby to zmienić, _nie mógłby_ ani nie chciał tego zmieniać. W umysłach ludzi, którzy go znali, pozostanie tylko jako wspomnienie snujące się wokół geniusza Sherlocka. W ich pamięci będzie pochowany tam, gdzie mężczyzna. Poraża go ironia tej myśli, lecz tak naprawdę nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszej śmierci.

Dużo myśli też o śmierci, i tak bardzo, jak się jej boi, nabiera przekonania, że tu, gdzie jest, i tak dłużej nie mógłby zostać. Zaczyna myśleć o odchodzeniu jak o naturalnej kolei rzeczy, wydarzeniu, które przecież i tak musiałoby kiedyś nastąpić. Zbyt łatwo zapominał o śmierci; jako młody człowiek odsuwał ją jako coś przeznaczonego starcom, by później gwałtownie i boleśnie przypomniano mu o niej w Afganistanie. Wtedy traktował ją jednak jako broń wroga. Śmierć była codziennością, tak że ostatecznie straciła jakąkolwiek siłę i znaczenie. Przecież póki żył, nie dotyczyła go.

Wrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii przytłoczony faktem, jak beznadziejnie pusty się stał, i zaraz potem poznał mężczyznę, który przywrócił go do życia. Był wtedy tak daleki od śmierci, jak tylko człowiek może być, dopóki Sherlock nie zadzwonił do niego z dachu szpitala St. Bart’s, nie skreślił całego ich wspólnego życia i nie odebrał Johnowi wszystkiego, co miał, popełniając samobójstwo na jego oczach.

John bierze głęboki oddech. Potrzeba ponownego spotkania mężczyzny nie odpływa.

* * *

 

Głos Barnesa jest jak pocisk.

― John. ― Łapie jego uwagę. ― John, jest tu ktoś, kto bardzo chce cię widzieć.

― Mówiłem ― jego głos jest słaby, zagłusza go jego własny oddech ― poza Harriet… i Lestrade’em, niech ten drań idzie do diabła… nie chcę nikogo.

Barnes oblizuje wargi.

― To Sherlock.

Strzela.

Pocisk trafia prosto w jego serce, rozrywa ledwo co zabliźnioną ranę. John czuje, jakby krwawił.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, że porusza ustami, chcąc uformować jakieś słowa, pytania, które zalewają teraz jego umysł, ale nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku; jest cicho, przeraźliwie cicho, tak że John słyszy pulsowanie własnych żył.

Wreszcie opanowuje strumień myśli.

Skinienie. Tylko tak teraz może przekazać Barnesowi, że jest gotowy.

Mężczyzna odpowiada mu tym samym, chwilę jeszcze bada go wzrokiem i wychodzi. John próbuje złapać oddech, ale nie jest w stanie. Nie potrafi powiedzieć, o czym teraz myśli, zbyt wiele pytań kłębi się w nim, by mógł którekolwiek z nich rozróżnić, zadać.

Powoli przechodzi korytarzem, aż staje naprzeciw Johna, po drugiej stronie szyby. Gęste czarne loki opadają łagodnie na chudą twarz. Jego sylwetka skąpana jest w ciemności, John dostrzega jednak, że błękitne oczy obserwują go, ale ich spojrzenia nie spotykają się. Ma wrażenie, że jest drobniejszy niż wtedy, lata temu.

― Jak się czujesz? ― pyta z czymś, czego John dotąd nie słyszał w jego głosie.

Usta Johna, do tej pory lekko rozchylone, formują zdania, których sensu nie zna, dopóki ich nie usłyszy.

― Boże, Sherlock… ― Jego świat wiruje; chciałby zamknąć powieki, by się uspokoił, ale zbyt boi się, że kiedy z powrotem je otworzy, jego już tu nie będzie. Bierze głębszy oddech. ― Jesteś tu naprawdę.

― Nie da się ukryć ― odpowiada, dławiąc w głosie emocje. ― Jak się czujesz? ― pyta ponownie, nieznużony.

― Umieram. ― Słowo dziwnie smakuje na jego języku, ale wypowiedzenie go na głos przychodzi mu łatwiej, niż przypuszczał. Nie czuje w nim żalu ani nawet smutku, jedynie nostalgię, teraz zmaterializowaną naprzeciwko niego.

― Jeszcze nie. ― Sherlock kręci głową ledwo dostrzegalnie. ― Jeszcze nie umierasz.

John uśmiecha się blado.

― Jak? Jak to zrobiłeś?

Sherlock spuszcza wzrok.

― John, nie jestem pewien, czy… ― zaczyna, ale szybko urywa i odpowiada. ― Stałeś w takim miejscu, żebyś nie mógł nic zobaczyć… To wszystko było ustawione. Na dole było wielu agentów rządowych, Mycroft ich wysłał. ― Przełyka ślinę. ― Reszty się pewnie domyślasz.

― Nie. Dlaczego miałbym? Nie domyśliłem się tyle lat.

― John, błagam. ― Podchodzi bliżej, tak że pół jego twarzy oświetla teraz lampka z sali Johna. ― Zdaję sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie jesteś wściekły na mnie za to, co zrobiłem, ani że zupełnie nie rozumiesz po co… Ale, błagam, nie myśl o tym, przynajmniej na razie. Nie o mnie teraz chodzi.

― Nie o ciebie? ― Ironia w głosie Johna daje upust gniewowi. ― Więc po co wracałeś?

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami bezsilnie, zagryzając wargi.

― Czułem, że jesteś zagubiony.

― Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

― Skoro nie, to odpowiedz mi, jak się czujesz?

John wie, że nie ma sensu dłużej unikać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

― Czuję się samotny. Jest tak, od kiedy… cię nie ma. ― Urywa, by na niego spojrzeć. Sherlock unika jego wzroku. ― Czuję, że umieram, ale cholernie nie chcę tego do siebie dopuścić. Czuję, jakbym… stopniowo rozpływał się, znikał, od kiedy odszedłeś, a nikt tego nie zauważa. A w środku czuję się zupełnie pusty. ― Przerywa, czując pod powiekami pieczenie. ― Bez ciebie czuję się zagubiony. Nie wiem, gdzie się znalazłem, Sherlock. ― Urywa znów, próbując złapać oddech. ― Czuję, że już długo tu nie będę, a ty nie odnalazłeś mnie w porę.

Mężczyzna gwałtownie zbliża się do ściany dzielącej ich od siebie. Wyciąga dłoń i przyciska ją do zimnego szkła.

― John ― szepcze Sherlock, a ich spojrzenia w końcu łączą się. Jego oczy są pełne łez. ― Nie potrafię powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuję każdej sekundy bólu, której byłem przyczyną. ― Urywa, dławiąc płacz. ― Nie jestem też w stanie wypowiedzieć, co czuję, kiedy widzę cię tu, kiedy widzę możliwość, że… Jednak w jednym się mylisz. ― Łzy płyną powoli po kościstym policzku, znikają na jego wargach. ― Nie mógłbym i nigdy nie chciałbym cię zostawić, i jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek się rozstaniemy, to gdziekolwiek będziesz, jakkolwiek daleko… nieważne, ile lat miałoby mi to zająć, ile miałbym poświęcić… poświęciłbym wszystko… naprzeciw wszystkiemu, ja zawsze cię odnajdę. Przez całe życie próbowałem oddzielić się od emocji, ale przy tobie nigdy nie było to możliwe. A teraz wybieram, by czuć, by być dokładnie tam, gdzie znajdziesz się ty, bo obiecałem ci, że zawsze cię odnajdę, John.

John przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie, tak jak trzymałby dłoń. Łzy płyną w ciszy przerywanej tylko uderzeniami dwóch serc.

* * *

 

Od rana John oddycha przez maskę tlenową, obserwując drzemiącego Sherlocka w stanie półświadomości, pomiędzy snem a jawą. Mężczyzna budzi się nagle, kiedy Mark wchodzi do sali Johna.

― Jak się czujemy? Bez znacznego pogorszenia? ― pyta z łagodnym uśmiechem. John może tylko skinąć głową. Jego wzrok wraca do Sherlocka; mężczyzna wstał i teraz bacznie śledzi ruchy Barnesa. ― A z…? Wszystko OK? ― Ponowne skinienie, chociaż tym razem nie jest tak pewien prawdziwości tej odpowiedzi. Od wczorajszej nocy nie wymieli słowa czy nawet spojrzenia. Sherlock został w szpitalu, najwidoczniej odsyłając Harriet do domu; John wolał nie wiedzieć, jakimi metodami. Nie ma pojęcia, jak się czuje teraz, mając Sherlocka znów tak blisko; jednak cokolwiek miałoby jeszcze pomiędzy nimi zajść, John wie przynajmniej, wie, że nie jest już zagubiony. Sherlock dotrzymał słowa i John nigdy mu za to wystarczająco nie podziękuje.

Uświadamia sobie, że nie jest już nawet zły; wszystko, co miało miejsce po procesie Moriarty’ego, samobójstwo, lata samotności – blakło przy obecnych wydarzeniach. John zdaje sobie sprawę, że przeszłość nie ma teraz znaczenia. Liczy się to, że teraz, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebuje, Sherlock jest obok, najbliżej jak może być. Nawet jeśli nie będzie im dane się dotknąć czy nawet porozmawiać poza murami szpitala, John czuje, że jest dobrze. Jest dobrze.

Zatrzymuje spojrzenie Sherlocka i uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Mężczyzna, zaciskając wargi, kiwa do niego głową.

Barnes wychodzi z sali, jednak Sherlock zatrzymuje go na korytarzu. John próbuje skoncentrować się, by usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

* * *

 

Dwie skąpane w cieniu sylwetki stoją blisko siebie, rozmawiają szybko, niemal nerwowo, i cicho.

― Panie doktorze. ― Mark zatrzymuje się. ― Co z nim? ― Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Johna krótko.

― Wie pan, że nie powinienem udzielać panu żadnych informacji bez zgody Johna. ― Sherlock kiwa głową, choć nie wydaje się tym stwierdzeniem przejmować. Barnes odchrząka. ― Nie będę pana okłamywał. Bez przeszczepu nie przeżyje dwóch tygodni.

Sherlock zdaje się być nieporuszony, jednak coś w jego spojrzeniu się zmienia.

― Proszę sprawdzić mnie.

Barnes marszczy brwi.

― Nie jest pan zapisany do żadnego rejestru?

Sherlock kręci głową przecząco.

― Nie mogłem być. ― Urywa. ― Mamy też tę samą grupę krwi, gdyby jej potrzebował...

― W tym momencie na szczęście nie potrzebuje, a przy przeszczepie to nie ma znaczenia. Bada się zgodność czterech antygenów tkankowych, konkretniej leukocytarnych. Zdaje więc pan sobie sprawę, jak trudno na tej podstawie dopasować dawcę.

― Skoro jako antygeny rozumiemy w tym przypadku białka, tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Dlatego chcę, żeby mnie pan przebadał.

― A czy ma pan w ogóle świadomość ewentualnych skutków ubocznych, gdyby okazał się pan bliźniakiem genetycznym Johna?

Sherlock zagryza wargi.

― Nie. Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Barnes przez chwilę bada go wzrokiem. Kiwa głową.

* * *

 

Przez kolejne dni Sherlock nie opuszcza swojego krzesła, stojącego dokładnie naprzeciwko Johna. Nie rozmawiają – John oddycha tylko przez maskę tlenową – jednak sama obecność Sherlocka, sama świadomość, że kiedy otworzy oczy i spojrzy w to jedno miejsce, on tam będzie, powoduje, że John nie czuje bólu ani lęku. Kolejne porcje chemioterapii coraz bardziej go wyniszczają, tak że nie jest w stanie nawet podnieść dłoni, znosi to jednak ze spokojem, który w jego sercu na nowo zaprowadził Sherlock.

John najbardziej lubi obserwować go w nocy, kiedy zmęczony organizm w końcu łapię chwilę snu. Mięśnie rozluźniają się, a na bladej twarzy pojawia łagodność i niewinność, tak że czasem John ma wrażenie, że nie patrzy na dorosłego mężczyznę, a małe dziecko. Po kilkunastu, niekiedy kilkudziesięciu minutach Sherlock budzi się nagle i jego wzrok natychmiast wędruje do Johna, machinalnie i z potrzebą, tak jakby Sherlock współdzielił z nim też strach, że gdy zamknie oczy, John zniknie. W tych momentach serce Johna zawsze na chwilę przyśpiesza.

* * *

 

Trzy dni po ich pierwszej rozmowie, to Barnes budzi Sherlocka.

― Przepraszam ― bełkocze Sherlock, próbując wzrokiem wyminąć lekarza, by odnaleźć Johna.

― Nic nie szkodzi, nie budziłbym pana, gdyby nie… Dla mnie to naprawdę zaskakujące, niemal nie do uwierzenia, ale pańskie antygeny HLA odpowiadają tym Johna. Będę pana prosił na dalsze badania, żeby wykluczyć jakiekolwiek choroby zakaźne.

― A później? ― pyta Sherlock, choć zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

― Zależnie od metody przeszczepu. Jeśli stan Johna pozwoli na zabieg metodą strąceniową, przez pięć dni będę panu wstrzykiwał lek, który spowoduje namnożenie się komórek macierzystych szpiku kostnego, tak że nastąpi uwolnienie ich z jam szpikowych do krwi obwodowej. Później zostanie pan podłączony do specjalnego aparatu, który pobierze krew z jednej ręki, siła odśrodkowa zadziała na komórki macierzyste, strącając je z krwi, a następnie krew, już bez nadmiaru komórek macierzystych, wróci do drugiej. Ten zabieg nie powinien potrwać dłużej niż pięć, może sześć godzin. Jeśli nie ta metoda, pewnie pan wie, jaka nam pozostanie.

― Pobranie z kości biodrowej ― mówi Sherlock wciąż półprzytomnie. ― W znieczuleniu ogólnym?

― Oczywiście. ― Patrzy na Sherlocka. ― To jak, możemy?

Wzrok Sherlocka wraca do mężczyzny.

― Nie powie pan mu?

Barnes odwraca się, przez chwilę obserwując Johna.

― Jeszcze nie. I prosiłbym, żeby pan też póki co tego nie robił. Wyniki badań dostanę najpewniej jutro wieczorem.

Sherlock potwierdza skinieniem. Jego spojrzenie ucieka do Johna, śpiącego wciąż tak blisko niego.

* * *

 

Budzi go delikatny dotyk dłoni na ramieniu, niewiele mocniejszy od podmuchów wiosennego wiatru. John powoli otwiera oczy.

― John ― twarz Barnesa jest bardzo blisko, tak że John dostrzega zmarszczki wokół ciemnobrązowych oczu i piegi na czole ― mamy dawcę. ― John czuje zawrót głowy, w pierwszym odruchu chce krzyknąć, rozpłakać się, zapytać kto, jak, kiedy; jego samokontrola jednak szybko wraca. ― Szsz, nie denerwuj się. Przeszczep najwcześniej możemy wykonać za pięć dni. Do tego czasu postaraj się odpocząć, zgoda?

John kiwa głową, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy.

Dziwna mieszanka skrajnych emocji przetacza się przez jego umysł; od radości, przez wzruszenie, aż po niedowierzanie, że faktycznie może mu się udać. Jego wzrok wędruje do miejsca, w którym powinien siedzieć Sherlock, jednak nie odnajduje tam mężczyzny.

* * *

 

Przez kolejnych pięć dni John otwiera oczy tylko, by sprawdzić, czy chuda sylwetka Sherlocka znajduje się w polu jego widzenia. Mężczyzna przeważnie łapie wtedy jego spojrzenie, przytrzymuje je z ogromną tęsknotą, tak że John pragnie tylko wstać, podejść do niego, dotknąć go chociaż raz. Patrząc na niego, widzi całą ich przeszłość, każdą chwilę, którą razem spędzili, od początku do "końca" i później; patrzy na jego cerę i widzi łzy, które w nią wsiąkały, gdy przyszedł tu, samotny i pokonany, po przebaczenie. John dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie tym ich rozmowa była, i to sprawiło, że poczuł dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej.

Sherlock, człowiek przez całe swoje życie uciekający od emocji, od bólu, od przywiązania, wrócił, by wszystko to przeżyć podczas kilku minut rozmowy. Pierwszym pytaniem, które pojawiło się w umyśle Johna, gdy usłyszał od Barnesa, że mężczyzna tu jest, było: _co sprawiło, że wrócił?_ ; później jednak zrozumiał – Sherlockiem nie kierowało poczucie winy czy obowiązku, może nawet nie tęsknota. Czuł dokładnie to, co John, przez cały czas swej samotności po samobójstwie przyjaciela – niewidzialna siła ciągnęła go do Sherlocka, i tego samego musiał doświadczać Sherlock. John nie potrafił nawet tego wyjaśnić, ich związek był ponad nim, niezrozumiały w swej sile i intensywności. Wolał jednak, by właśnie taki pozostał.

Otwiera oczy. Sherlock łapie jego spojrzenie.

* * *

 

Dzień przed planowanym przeszczepem zajmują mu kolejne badania, opinie coraz to nowych lekarzy specjalistów, krótkie wymiany zdań z Barnesem. Po ostatniej serii radioterapii Barnes odwozi go w końcu do jego pokoju, podłącza kroplówkę, ale nie wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Staje przy drzwiach, a John czuje ukłucie bezpodstawnego niepokoju.

― Być może nie powinienem tego robić. ― Barnes urywa na chwilę, zbierając myśli. ― Na pewno nie wolno mi tego robić, w imię przepisów transplantologii. ― Przerywa znów, bierze głębszy oddech i wreszcie patrzy Johnowi w oczy. ― To Sherlock jest twoim dawcą, John.

John przez chwilę patrzy na mężczyznę, osłupiały. Uderza go świadomość, że to, co czuł od lat, od samego początku, to, co mieli, zanim Sherlock nie popełnił samobójstwa, ale także to, o czym marzył John po pojednaniu, że uczucie, iż tylko on może go odnaleźć, uwolnić z miejsca, w którym się znalazł, że to wszystko nie było tylko ułudą, wrażeniem, nawet nie tylko uczuciem. Czuje, jak łzy powoli spływają po jego twarzy. Sherlock jest mu przeznaczony, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, zawsze był i John jest pewny, że Sherlock od zawsze o tym wiedział, ale dał mu czas, zawsze dawał mu czas, by mógł odkryć to sam. I teraz wie, czuje w pełni, że jego miejsce zawsze było z nim, a jego serce od dawna należało do niego.  
Barnes również nie kryje wzruszenia; przeciera oczy dłonią.

― To niesamowita historia, po prostu niesamowita. Dlatego chciałem, żebyś wiedział, tak abyś, jeśli kiedyś będziesz musiał wybrać… wybrał słusznie. ― Johnowi trudno złapać oddech, nawet maska tlenowa zdaje się niewystarczająca. ― On teraz przygotowuje się do operacji ― mówi Mark; John uświadamia sobie, że wlepia wzrok w miejsce, w którym _powinien_ siedzieć Sherlock. ― Podawałem mu czynnik wzrostu, ale w twoim przypadku musimy wykonać tradycyjny przeszczep. ― John kręci głową krótko. ― On już podjął decyzję, John. Właściwie ― na ustach Barnesa pojawia się łagodny uśmiech ― dla niego to nigdy nie był wybór. Nie umiałby cię nie uratować.

* * *

 

O siódmej John zostaje przewieziony do małej salki przedoperacyjnej. W jego umyśle wiruje wiele myśli i pytań, i tylko błaga Boga, los czy cokolwiek rządzi tym światem, by Sherlockowi nic nie było. Łapie się na tym, że bardziej niepokoi się o życie mężczyzny niż swoje własne.

Do sali wchodzi Barnes.

― Gotowy? ― John kiwa głową. ― Dobrze. Wszystko nie powinno potrwać dłużej niż dwie godziny. Jeśli operacja się powiedzie, za miesiąc będziesz mógł wyjść do domu. Oczywiście pod bardzo ścisłymi warunkami, ale… ― Barnes urywa, patrząc na Johna, uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

W tym samym momencie drzwi sali otwierają się i na kolejnym łóżku John dostrzega Sherlocka. Wygląda na tak samo zaskoczonego jak John, po chwili jednak na jego ustach, przykrytych maską ochronną, musi pojawić się uśmiech, John widzi to w jego spojrzeniu. Kiwa do niego głową i Sherlock mruga potwierdzająco w odpowiedzi. John wyciąga rękę, powoli i z trudem. Sherlock szybko rozumie gest i chwyta jego rękę, splatając ich palce.

 _Proszę, nie odchodź_ ― błaga spojrzeniem.

 _Nie umiałbym_ ― widzi w oczach Sherlocka oczywistą odpowiedź.

Uścisk na jego dłoni zacieśnia się na moment.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Króciutkie zakończenie tej historii, publikowane osobno, ponieważ uważam, że po wydarzeniach ostatniego rozdziału jednak należała się przerwa ;) Zaczynam już pracę nad kolejnym tekstem, jednak przyznam szczerze, że jakiś komentarz do tej pracy byłby niezwykle motywujący... Tymczasem życzę miłej lektury.

― John?

John powoli otwiera oczy; szybko oślepia go jasne światło. Mruży powieki, lecz po chwili ponownie je podnosi. Barnes przesuwa wzrokiem po jego twarzy, aż wreszcie kiwa głową. Nie ma pojęcia, co to miało oznaczać.

Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu - jest w sali, w której był, zanim Barnes podjął decyzję o przeszczepie. Zerka na okno; do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo brakowało mu widoku na świat. Spogląda z powrotem na Barnesa i bierze głębszy oddech.

― Gdzie jest Sherlock?

Mark uśmiecha się.

― W innej salce, jeszcze dochodzi do siebie. Nic mu nie jest. ― John wypuszcza oddech; nie miał pojęcia, że go wstrzymywał. ― My natomiast dopiero za kilka tygodni będziemy mogli uznać, czy operacja się powiodła. Póki co wszystko wygląda… obiecująco.

John zaciska wargi.

― Kiedy będę mógł go zobaczyć?

― Och, przypuszczam, że jeszcze dzisiaj, nikt nie będzie go tu przetrzymywał. Pielęgniarki mają go serdecznie dość po jednym dniu.

John nie umie powstrzymać uśmiechu, wkradającego się na jego usta.

― Poucza je i nazywa idiotkami?

― I dedukuje. ― Barnes przewraca oczami. ― Na szczęście przy mnie się powstrzymywał.

John uśmiecha się.

* * *

Sherlock pojawia się w jego pokoju jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Słońce zaczyna już zachodzić. John wyobraża sobie, jak byłoby poczuć ostatnie ciepłe promienie na skórze. Widzi siebie i Sherlocka, wracających z jakiegoś miejsca zbrodni, razem, blisko siebie, tak że ich dłonie niemal się stykają. Czuje na sobie chłodne powiewy wieczornego wiatru, adrenalinę minionych wydarzeń i łagodny zapach Sherlocka. Nie odzywają się do siebie, jednak John ma wrażenie, że toczy się między nimi rozmowa, być może ważniejsza niż te przeprowadzane słowami.

Mężczyzna siada w krześle. John patrzy na niego przez chwilę, a potem czuje go bliżej siebie.

John nie może nie zauważyć opatrunku na jego biodrze, chowającego świeżą bliznę.

― Naznaczyłem cię na całe życie ― mówi lekko, ale gdy spotyka oczy Sherlocka, coś w jego klatce piersiowej zaciska się. Sherlock jest poważny, a w jego spojrzeniu dostrzega troskę, silniejszą niż wcześniej. John przymyka oczy. ― Jak się czujesz?

― W porządku ― pada krótka odpowiedź. ― Ty?

― Dobrze. Już dobrze. ― Odchrząka. ― I to nie tylko dzięki przeszczepowi.

Sherlock spotyka jego wzrok.

― Cieszę się, John. Naprawdę.

John zagryza wargi, zbierając w sobie najważniejsze słowa.

― Wiesz, że nigdy nie odwdzięczę ci się wystarczająco…

― Nie, John. ― Przerywa mu. ― To nie była przysługa.

― Nie musiałeś tego robić.

Sherlock gwałtownie wstaje z fotela.

― Uważasz, że umiałbym pozwolić ci umrzeć? ― pyta pozornie spokojnie, jednak John wyczuwa coś w jego głosie, nie złość czy irytację. Dopiero później zda sobie sprawę, że to ból.

― Narażałeś tą operacją własne życie, byłoby doskonale logicznym, gdybyś…

― Nie mów tego ― szepcze Sherlock.

―…gdybyś się nie zgodził.

Sherlock przechodzi kilka szybkich kroków po pokoju.

― Naprawdę sądzisz, że dla mnie to był jakikolwiek wybór? ― John nie odpowiada. ― Złożyłem ci obietnicę. Myślałem, że po naszej rozmowie wiesz…

― Ludzie łamią obietnice, Sherlock! ― podnosi głos.

― Ludzie, nie ja…

― Ty też jesteś człowiekiem ― ucina John. ― Przed swoim "samobójstwem" też składałeś mi obietnicę, mówiłeś, że nie pozwolisz, by cokolwiek mi się stało…

Sherlock wybucha. John nigdy go takim nie widział.

― A myślisz, że po co to wszystko było?

― Nie wiem, bo nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś! ― głos Johna zbliża się do granicy krzyku.

― Moriarty szantażował mnie tobą. Dał mi ultimatum - moje życie lub twoje. Nawet gdybym tego nie przewidział, to i tak nie byłby wybór. ― Urywa, oddychając ciężko. John obserwuje go zszokowany. ― Ale wiedziałem, że to planował. Pokonałem go jego własną bronią, popełnił samobójstwo tam, na tym dachu. Tyle że za Moriartym stał sztab ludzi, gotowych go pomścić, gotowych ścigać cię, nas, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że żyję. I to wszystko dla ciebie, John! Oszukiwałem, kłamałem i zabijałem dla ciebie, odebrałem sobie wszystko, na czym mi zależało, dla ciebie, zawsze i tylko dla ciebie, a teraz ty myślisz, że powstrzymałoby mnie ryzyko operacji? ― Jego głos łamie się na ostatnich słowach, łamie serce Johna, łamie w nim barierę, która tak jak szklana ściana oddzielała go od Sherlocka.

― Dlaczego? ― pyta szeptem. ― Dlaczego to wszystko? ― Sherlock nie odpowiada. Stoi do niego tyłem, wyglądając za okno. Kiedy odwraca się, a ich spojrzenia spotykają, John odczytuje odpowiedź natychmiast. Nie ma pojęcia, jak przez tyle lat mógł nie zauważyć tak ogromnej, bezwarunkowej miłości, jak mógł wmawiać sobie, że to, co jest między nimi, to tylko przyjaźń, jak kiedykolwiek mógł pomyśleć, że Sherlock go zostawił. Ten mężczyzna był skłonny oddać za niego życie dwa razy, a John próbował udawać, że nie dostrzega znaków, które zdradzały prawdę. Czuje, jak jego żołądek zaciska się. ― Nie zasługuję na ciebie ― szepcze, patrząc mu w oczy.

_Tylko dla ciebie mogłem to zrobić._

_Kocham cię._

Świadomość nie uderza go. Czuł to od zawsze, od kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył go w laboratorium St. Bart's, od pierwszej rozmowy i pierwszej wspólnej sprawy, czuł to, gdy strzelał do tego taksówkarza i kiedy był gotów zginąć na basenie, Boże, wtedy w oczach Sherlocka widział tylko  _miłość._

Sherlock wciąż patrzy na niego, poruszony.

― Myślałem, że cię straciłem.

― Myślałem, że cię stracę.

Sherlock jest przy nim w jednym kroku.

― Chciałbym cię pocałować ― szepcze John w niewielkiej przestrzeni pomiędzy ich ustami.

― Poczekam.

John przesuwa się; Sherlock szybko rozumie, co robi. Kładzie się obok, a John splata ciasno ich palce, składając pocałunek na jego skroni.

* * *

Sześć tygodni później John opuszcza szpital, wspierając się na ramieniu Sherlocka. Czuje na skórze gorące promienie słońca, obok siebie ciepło ciała mężczyzny i pewność w sercu. Już dawno nie był tak przekonany, że kierunek, w którym podąża, jest właściwy. Sherlock pomaga mu wsiąść do samochodu, wsadza jego torbę do bagażnika i siada w fotelu kierowcy.

― Od dawna masz samochód? ― pyta John, podziwiając czarną skórzaną tapicerkę.

― Od trzech lat, nie dałbym rady ścigać sieci Moriarty'ego taksówkami.

John prycha.

― Byłoby bardziej filmowo. "Za tym samochodem poproszę" ― mówi, naśladując ton Sherlocka.

Widzi, że Sherlock uśmiecha się.

― Zależało mi na czasie. Ale może kiedyś…

― O nie, tylko nie próbuj znikać, żeby to wypróbować.

Sherlock odwraca do niego głowę.

― Niby dlaczego? ― mówi, udając zaskoczonego.

John przewraca oczami.

― Niech pan przestanie gadać i skupi się na drodze.

Parkuje przy jego mieszkaniu na Notting Hill. Wyjmuje torbę i pomaga Johnowi wysiąść.

Mieszkanie jest dokładnie takie, jak je zostawił, jednak dopiero teraz John dostrzega, jak jest zimne i puste. Sherlock kładzie torbę w salonie, nie odzywając się, a kiedy John się do niego odwraca, zauważa, że jest zmieszany.

― Jeśli chcesz odpocząć albo być sam, mogę wyjść ― mówi, przełykając głośno.

John w pierwszej chwili chce nazwać go idiotą za sam pomysł, że po tym wszystkim, co między nimi zaszło, co Sherlock dla niego zrobił, John mógłby chcieć być sam, i nawet na chwilę przed oczami staje mu obraz Sherlocka z czasów, gdy się poznali, niezręcznego w kontaktach międzyludzkich, zagubionego, kiedy znalazł się ktoś, kto docenia jego intelekt, szanuje go takim, jaki jest; ta wizja szybko odpływa i John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock wciąż jest zagubiony - prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy ktoś go naprawdę  _chce,_  pożąda, pragnie w swoim życiu. To normalne, że jest niepewny, nie wie, jak reagować. Coś w klatce piersiowej Johna kurczy się na tę myśl.

Podchodzi do niego powoli. Sherlock stoi nieporuszony, milczący; jego wzrok nieprzerwanie spoczywa na Johnie. Podnosi się na palcach i styka ich wargi; Sherlock wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, zaskoczony, lecz chwilę później poddaje się pocałunkowi. John całuje go powoli, łagodnie, a Sherlock pozwala mu wejść coraz dalej, otwiera się przed nim bez strachu i zawahania. Smakuje słodką kawą i miętą i John czuje, jak uginają się pod nim kolana. Delikatnie kończy pocałunek i otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć na twarzy mężczyzny te wszystkie emocje, które do tej pory chował głęboko w sobie, zbyt niepewny, by je wypuścić. Sherlock patrzy na niego tak, że serce Johna przyspiesza; jest w tym spojrzeniu miłość i zaskoczenie, i błaganie, by to nigdy się nie skończyło. Miażdży jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku, tym razem pełnym potrzeby i pasji, i Sherlock reaguje natychmiast. Przyciska Johna do ściany i całuje, aż im obu brak tchu. Odrywa od niego usta i przechodzi z pocałunkami na żuchwę Johna i niżej, całuje jego szyję.

John oddycha szybko, urywanie.

― Dalej… chcesz odejść…? ― wydusza.

Sherlock podnosi głowę i ich spojrzenia spotykają się, a sekundę później ich wargi znów są przyciśnięte do siebie z głodem i tęsknotą.

Kiedy mężczyzna kończy pocałunek, John ledwo jest w stanie ustać na nogach. Sherlock uśmiecha się i odprowadza go do kanapy, na którą John opada, łapiąc oddech.

― Mój Boże ― dyszy ― to już chyba nie na moje zdrowie.

― Jesteś perfekcyjnie zdrowy, sam o to zadbałem, więc nie możesz używać tej wymówki.

John wybucha niepowstrzymanym śmiechem i Sherlock dołącza do niego po chwili, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

Brakowało mu tego. Brakowało mu dźwięku śmiechu Sherlocka wypełniającego pustkę w pomieszczeniu i jego sercu, brakowało mu ich rozmów, a najbardziej brakowało mu ciepłego dotyku Sherlocka, czułego i ostrożnego, dopiero uczącego się miłości. John obejmuje chude, wtulające się w niego ciało ramieniem.

* * *

Po miesiącu John jest w pełni sił. Sherlock wrócił do pracy w Scotland Yardzie, ku dobrze skrywanej radości oficerów policji, dopiero cztery tygodnie od momentu powrotu Johna do domu. Przez cały ten czas zajmował się nim bez najmniejszego zająknięcia, wprawiając w zdumienie wszystkich, którzy o tym słyszeli. John jednak wiedział, że Sherlock, mimo że nie narzekał, na pewno się już nudził. Dlatego poprosił Lestrade'a, żeby przysłał mu jakiś ciekawszy przypadek. John nigdy nie zapomni wzroku Sherlocka, kiedy usłyszał od niego, że koniecznie musi tam iść. Od tamtej pory wychodził niemal codziennie, ale nigdy nie na dłużej niż sześć godzin i zawsze wracał na noc, by położyć się obok Johna, przyciskając klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i delikatnie całując jego kark. Zawsze też wysyłał mu dziesiątki wiadomości, czasami prosząc o jakąś analizę medyczną, lecz częściej, jak podejrzewał, by pozwolić mu samemu rozwiązać zagadkę. Większość esemesów kończył: "Powinieneś tu być", na co coś w klatce piersiowej Johna zawsze rosło, wypełniając go ciepłem.

― John? ― słyszy spod prysznica jego wołanie przy drzwiach wejściowych, a chwilę potem drzwi łazienki otwierają się bezceremonialnie. John zakręca wodę i uchyla drzwi.

Sherlock patrzy na niego jak na jakąś cudowną budowlę i tylko to trochę go peszy; oczy mężczyzny lśnią, przesuwając się po jego mokrym, nagim ciele.

― Rozbierz się ― mówi John, a Sherlock bez zwłoki wypełnia polecenie.

Wchodzi pod prysznic i John odkręca ciepłą wodę. Całuje Sherlocka powoli, tak jakby chciał zbadać każdy milimetr jego warg, skosztować każdego fragmentu jego ust. Przerywa pocałunek, sięgając po gąbkę; Sherlock nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, odgarniając włosy do tyłu jedną dłonią. John całuje jego bark i powoli przesuwa po nim gąbką, masuje jego klatkę piersiową i schyla się niżej, całuje czubek jego penisa, czując, jak całe ciało Sherlocka drży; uśmiecha się do siebie. Dłońmi obejmuje go w pasie, zsuwa je niżej, aż zatrzymują się na kościach biodrowych. Łapie spojrzenie mężczyzny, a kiedy widzi w jego oczach zaskoczenie, gładzi palcem bliznę, a później składa na niej najdelikatniejszy pocałunek. Masuje dłońmi i myje jego długie nogi, ciągle czując na sobie pełny pożądania wzrok mężczyzny. Wreszcie podnosi się i znów spaja ich usta, a pocałunek Sherlocka jest jeszcze intensywniejszy niż wcześniej; chwyta twarz Johna w obie dłonie, badając językiem jego wnętrze, swoimi wargami masując usta Johna. Przerywa pocałunek i przez chwilę tylko na siebie patrzą, a później Sherlock wtula się w jego ramiona i John gładzi łagodnie jego plecy.

― Odwróć się ― szepcze tylko.

Sherlock odwraca się, opierając dłońmi o szklaną ścianę prysznica. Woda powoli spływa po jego plecach, gdy John namydla je i masuje. Zakręca wodę i wychodzi pierwszy, wyciera się niedbale i wyciąga dłoń do Sherlocka. Mężczyzna chwyta ją i John przyciąga go do kolejnego, ostrego tym razem pocałunku. Gdy ich usta rozstają się na moment, Sherlock uśmiecha się w sposób, który powoduje, że John ma wrażenie, jakby wszystkie jego kości topniały. Bierze miękki ręcznik i wyciera mężczyznę dokładnie, dając się obserwować, poddając się jego wzrokowi. Rzuca Sherlockowi spojrzenie i ten natychmiast rozumie, o czym John myśli. Wychodzą i idą do sypialni. Sherlock siada na łóżku; woda z mokrych, odgarniętych do tyłu włosów kapie na pościel. John stoi może metr od niego, podziwiając jego nagie ciało, bladość skóry, wyraźnie zarysowane pod nią mięśnie. Jest jak wyrzeźbiony z marmuru, jest  _piękny_. Jego wzrok przesuwa się wyżej, po wgłębieniach klatki piersiowej, wystających kościach obojczykowych, długiej szyi, ostrej żuchwie, aż do pełnych, lekko rozchylonych warg. A później spotyka jego błękitne, jasne oczy, które krzyczą o jego dotyk. Podchodzi bliżej, powoli, obserwując, jak ciało Sherlocka napręża się, usta otwierają, żebra opadają i unoszą się coraz szybciej. Zatrzymuje się pomiędzy jego nogami i chwilę patrzy w dół, na niego, a później znów łączy ich usta w długim, powolnym pocałunku. Sherlock przymyka powieki i poddaje się Johnowi, jego ciało rozluźnia się. John niespodziewanie popycha go do tyłu, górując nad nim, łapiąc jego krótki, zaskoczony śmiech i zamykając go w pamięci. Spaja znów ich wargi, a dłonie Sherlocka zaczynają błądzić po jego torsie. John sięga jedną ręką do szuflady i wyjmuje niewielką tubkę lubrykantu, drugą wciąż podtrzymując się obok głowy Sherlocka. Wyciska zawartość tubki na dłoń i klękając pomiędzy biodrami mężczyzny, zaczyna powoli rozsmarowywać lubrykant po jego twardym już penisie. Sherlock obserwuje go uważnie, patrzy, jak palce Johna zaciskają się na jego erekcji, powoli i dokładnie rozprowadzając przezroczystą substancję po trzonie penisa, sięgają główki. John wreszcie spotyka spojrzenie Sherlocka, nachyla się, tak by móc pocałować małżowinę ucha.

― Chcę poczuć się w sobie ― szepcze. ― Jeszcze mocniej niż czuję cię teraz.

Sherlock niemal niezauważalnie kiwa głową, choć John jest w stanie stwierdzić, że się boi. Powoli schodzi z niego, kładąc się obok na brzuchu. Sherlock oblizuje wargi, rozumiejąc ten ruch. Smaruje palce lubrykantem, ale zanim zacznie przygotowywać Johna, drugą dłoń przesuwa po jego plecach, czując pod palcami, jak drobne włoski na ciele Johna unoszą się. Całuje jego kark czule i schodzi z pocałunkami w dół pleców. Jest tuż nad nim, John czuje gorący oddech mężczyzny na swoich plecach. Sherlock, wciąż nachylony nad nim, wsuwa w niego powoli jeden palec, do którego szybko dołączają kolejne dwa. John jest zrelaksowany, czuje się, jakby robili to od zawsze, jakby od zawsze miał to robić, być tu z Sherlockiem, poddawać się jego dotykowi i otwierać, gdy naciska.

Sherlock wycofuje się i John czuje przy swoim uchu jego oddech, słyszy jego szept.

― Chcę cię widzieć.

John odwraca się na plecy, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Ich usta szukają się i odnajdują w urywanych, namiętnych pocałunkach, aż wreszcie Sherlock unosi i rozsuwa jego nogi, klękając pomiędzy nimi. Nachyla się, tak by móc znów smakować jego ust, i wchodzi w niego, a John bierze krótki wdech. Zaczyna poruszać się powoli, ustalając wspólny rytm dla ich ciał, ucząc się mężczyzny od nowa. John skupia wzrok na jego twarzy; rozchylonych, czerwono zabarwionych pocałunkami wargach, ściągniętych brwiach i półprzymkniętych powiekach. Sherlock spotyka jego spojrzenie i zanurza twarz w jego szyi, poruszając się coraz szybciej. John dłonie wplata w jego wciąż wilgotne włosy, przeczesuje je czule, później palcami gładzi jego kark. Usta Sherlocka odnajdują jego wargi i zamykają je w krótkich, płytkich, zmysłowych pocałunkach. John nie przestaje przesuwać rąk po jego plecach i karku, przyjmując coraz głębsze ruchy Sherlocka. Jego świadomość zaczyna odpływać, a pożądanie przejmuje kontrolę i tylko pragnie więcej, więcej mężczyzny w sobie. Sherlock oddycha szybko w jego skórę, odnajdując prostatę, uderzając w nią coraz silniej, tak że John zaciska palce na jego włosach i z kolejnymi uderzeniami jest wysyłany coraz dalej, na skraj. Czuje iskrzącą się pomiędzy nimi namiętność, wypełniającą jego umysł, płynącą w jego żyłach. Sherlock wykonuje kilka szybkich, głębokich ruchów, ich spojrzenia splatają się i John odpływa, czuje, jak całe jego ciało napręża się, gdy dochodzi, a później gwałtownie rozluźnia; Sherlock opada na pościel obok niego, a ich szybkie oddechy łączą się w jeden. Odwraca głowę i spotyka jego spojrzenie, na ustach Sherlocka wykwita uśmiech, szczery, niewymuszony uśmiech spełnienia.

John wyciąga dłoń i splata ich palce.

Leżą chwilę bez słów, John czuje jednak rozsadzającą jego serce potrzebę. Przysuwa się bliżej do mężczyzny, gładząc jego twarz, kiedy ten podnosi się, opierając łokciem o łóżko i tylko przebiegając po nim spojrzeniem. Sherlock wplata długie palce w jego włosy, powoli przeczesuje je, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

― Kocham cię.

Ich oczy spotykają się i Sherlock łączy ich wargi w długim, czułym pocałunku.

**Author's Note:**

> niebetowany


End file.
